


All Belong to Your Creation

by glimpseofbliss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimpseofbliss/pseuds/glimpseofbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt- autumn</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Belong to Your Creation

Autumns in Beacon Hills are the best, because unlike New York it has that perfect balance of warm and cool. And it has Malia. 

"Are you coming over after school?" Malia asks, walking backwards even though she knows she's bound to bump into someone in the hallway. She has her Algebra II textbook hugged to her chest, multiple post-it's sticking out the top. 

"Yeah, my parents are going on a date and I don't want to be home alone." Malia grins, abruptly turning into her classroom and bumping into the door frame. "I told you to stop walking backwards in the halls, hot shot." 

 

Autumns in Beacon Hills are the best. You can actually leave campus during lunch, which would be better if Malia could come but Scott isn't awful company either.

"Do you miss New York?" He asks, taking a bite out of his pizza and smiling as if he's never had pizza.

"Yeah, a lot actually. I miss my nana and my friends." She's playing with her trash, already finished with her own pizza.

"So, you think you're gonna leave next semester?"

"Nah, I don't think so."

"Malia's got you that whipped?" He grins when she splutters, making soda go up her nose and wow. Great job keeping it cool Kira.

"She doesn't have me whipped." Yes, she does. "We're just good old fashioned friends." Unfortunately. Scott nods his head like he didn't believe a word that came out of her mouth before jumping into last night's game.

When they get back to the school, Malia's waiting outside the locker rooms book bag in hand.

"Let's ditch." She says, pointing to the back door with her head. Usually this is the point where Kira would say no, but she just isn't feeling it today. So they run out, looping around to get in Kira's car and drive away like they just robbed a bank. Malia lets her hair out of its braid, sticking her hand out the window and turning up the music. It's distracting, her hair blowing in the cool air making her look like she's flying. Autumn and Malia are assaulting Kira's senses, overwhelming her, making her feel too relaxed. Malia looks over, eyes low, with a soft smile and lightly pokes Kira's cheek.

"You always look so constipated when you drive." She mumbles, putting the window up a little bit.

"It's called being a law abiding citizen, something you need to work on." Malia looks confused for a second before she breaks into laughter, turning the radio up and looking out the window.

 

"Hey Kira?" Malia calls from her position on the floor,

"What?" Kira reluctantly pulls her head out of her biology book, underlining her sentence just in case. Malia scrambles up onto the bed, hair in a bun and her eyes slightly widened.

"Can I ask you a weird question?"

"Yea.." She drags the end of the statement into a question and Malia gulps extra hard, rubbing at her eyes before sighing heavily.

"So, Stiles asked me on a date." Kira feels her stomach drop to her feet and tries her best to smile in a non menacing way.

"That's great." No it's not it's awful and unfair, she can't believe he did it before she did. 

"Thanks. I said yes, of course." Of course you did because you're beautiful and he's alright looking but kinda funny, so of course you would go for him. 

"But I'm really nervous because I've never kissed anyone."

"So... you want advice? Kira's cheeks heat up because she doesn't think she could advise the girl of her dreams on how to kiss someone else.

"No... I wanted to know if I could practice.. on you." Kira's never seen Malia blush before so it takes her a minute to realize that she's actually serious.

"Oh my god, seriously?" She can't control the size of her eyes or how hard her heart is beating right now. Malia nods, tiny blonde waves falling onto her face. She looks so eager and earnest that even if Kira was going to say no, which she wasn't, she would think twice about it. 

"If you don't want to, it's okay. I won't get mad at all, I'll just wing it." She smiles weakly, moving to get off the bed but Kira's brain finally catches up with her and she stops her.

"I want to. I-I'll help your sorry ass." She grins and Malia laughs, scooting up the bed until their knees touch.

"So... what should I do?" She asks nervously, searching Kira's face. This close Kira can see the tiny freckles under her eyes, see the way the green mixes in with the brown of her irises.

"Just follow my lead." Kira whispers, drinking in Malia's face one last time before leaning in. Malia meets her halfway and suddenly her lips are on Kira's, setting every inch of her body on fire and cooling her down in the same stroke. She moves her lips against the soft ones that taste like the hot cocoa Malia had insisted they make before they study and wants to cry, because Malia is so innocent in this. Tentatively pushing her lips up, softly grabbing Kira's face to keep it in place. Kira's hands make their way into Malia's hair and if she bites at her bottom lip one more time, Kira's gonna melt into the bed. Malia breaks the kiss first, pulling away from Kira noisily. She has the biggest grin on her face and Kira doesn't know why she feels like falling apart, smiling back in an attempt to feel normal.

"How'd I do?" She's extremely giddy and Kira guiltily realizes she was Malia's first kiss because she was selfish and didn't tell her that winging it is the best way to do it.

"You were great." Her voice is weak and she knows Malia notices when she cocks her head to the side. She laughs, pulling her textbook in front of her and tapping it repeatedly. Malia squints at it before nodding, the smile back on her face like it never left.

"We'll practice more tomorrow then, my date isn't till next Friday so I have time to not suck." She slides off the bed again and when Kira hears the pages of her book turn, she lets a couple tears slide down her face.

 

The day after Kira finds herself sitting in her car, staring out at the yellow leaves continuously falling in the forest surrounding the area. Malia told her to meet her out here after 8th period and like the whipped puppy she was, she was the first person out of her biology class. The woods remind her of home and she has the windows wide open so she can smell the fall air, enjoying the way the brisk air keeps her on edge. She went to sleep last night, thinking of Malia's lips against hers, the way she handled Kira like she was easy to break, how alive Kira felt with her lips pressed against Malia's. She sees her coming towards her in her rearview, her blue jeans hugging her legs perfectly and the green sweater Kira left over her house last month compliments her better than it ever did Kira.

"What took so long?" Kira asks, watching her as she settles herself in the car. Her delicate hands reaching in the glove compartment to plug her phone in, the way she throws her bag in the back seat like it was nothing. Like she doesn't even realize Kira's falling apart. Her blonde hair is a mess, falling everywhere and Kira finally realizes she smells like cigarettes.

"I was with Allison and Stiles, they're really cool. You should talk to them more often. Can we go to Starbucks before we go home? I really want a pumpkin spice latte." Kira nods, smile tight and fake on her face. She pulls out of her spot and on her way out of the parking lot, she sees Stiles and Allison leaned against a jeep, looking cool as cucumbers while they pass a cigarette between each other. She clenches her hands on the steering wheel, hating how much more appealing they are, how hard it is to keep up.

Malia studies on the bed with her that afternoon, head rested in Kira's lap and lips moving constantly as she reads through her english book. Kira hasn't been able to concentrate since she started reading, watching her soft lips form words that wouldn't look beautiful coming from anyone else's mouth. She settles for just watching her and enjoying her warmth, leaning back to get more comfortable. She doesn't realize she falls asleep until she wakes up to Malia hovering over her, blonde hair tickling her nose. 

"I've woken up to uglier." Kira mumbles, pushing Malia's hair out of her face. She's beautiful, her eyebrows knit together and her eyes searching Kira's. She lowers herself onto Kira slowly, hands cradling her face before she presses her lips against Kira's. Everything in Kira lights up again and she hates the way she reacts, opening her legs so Malia can make herself comfortable. Her hands find Malia's waist, pulling her closer and groaning at the sensation. Malia pulls away, reaching for Kira's waistband and kissing her neck instead. Kira rolls her hips up again, tightening her legs around her waist so she can push her hands into Malia's shirt. Hands exploring the warm smooth skin like they're thirsty. Kira feels as if she's been redeemed, as if Malia's touch is whatever deities way of telling Kira that she's forgiven. She tastes like stale cigarettes and pumpkin spice but Kira is nothing but grateful. When Malia's hand finally gets past her waistband and to the one place she really wants Malia’s hand to be, Kira gasps, arching off the bed like she's never been touched there before. Malia smiles against her skin and Kira can't find it in herself to hate the smugness of it all. 

She wakes up in the morning in her own bed, unsure about how she even got home last night. She's scared about everything, how's this gonna change things between them if it does change things between them. Was she too willing last night? If Malia really wanted that last night? The questions weigh on her mind so heavy that when she stops in front of Malia's house twenty minutes later, she doesn't remember putting on her shoes. She honks her horn twice, hands shaking and sweating and overall unfit for driving. She's over thought it by now and got it into her head that Malia didn't want any of that at all last night, it was all out of pity and that's why she kicked Kira out last night. Malia runs out the house finally, bagel in her mouth and bag in her hand. Her blonde hair is a mess behind her and despite what Kira thinks she knows, she looks happy. When she gets in the car she throws her things in the back, pulling the bagel out of her mouth and kissing Kira before taking a bite of it. 

"I woke up late, I stayed up till like 3 studying for my chemis... Kira? Kira, drive." Her hands are pointing at the steering wheel and she's probably trying to figure out why Kira looks like she's just been slapped across the face with a lightening bolt. 

"You just kissed me." She sounds stupid, stilted and slurred like she chugged a whole bottle of jack before coming here. Malia makes a face of disbelief before scoffing,

"We did a lot more than that last night. If you're having a crisis fine, let's have a crisis. But after school, okay?" Kira nods and Malia smiles, nudging her shoulder before going back to her bagel. 

So Kira does postpone her crisis, burying herself in notes and taking Scott to a sushi place instead of the regular pizza shop. Bad idea, but it took her mind off of Malia for more than 4 seconds. She's doing her dad's extra credit work during her free period in the library, bent impossibly crooked over the books. 

"You're Kira?" She hears a raspy voice ask above her, followed by a quick succession of coughs. Her eyes travel up long, nice and bare legs to meet Allison's. Kira nods meekly and Allison grins, smiling brightly at her before sitting next to her. 

"I'm Allison." She holds her hand out and Kira grabs it eagerly, clumsily dropping her text book. 

"I'm Kira. Which... You knew already because..You asked." She feels her face heat up when Allison's laugh chimes out, watches her eyes crinkle up while she wants to be swallowed whole. 

"What are you doing?" Allison asks, leaning over Kira's shoulder to read her book. She smells like mint and raspberries, smells like a pretty girl and it makes Kira smile. 

"Mr. Yukimura's extra credit." Kira says, moving the book over to show her. Allison puts a thin, manicured finger on a line towards the bottom of the page. 

"I always think Truman over reacted, he killed millions and the backlash of that reaction still ended up affecting and killing Americans, hurt our credibility a bit too." Kira blinks, stares at Allison's blue nails before dragging her eyes back up to Allison's worried ones. 

"Y-yeah. I totally agree with you." She stares as Allison reads on, chin lightly rested on her shoulder. She tears her eyes away to continue reading, extremely aware of the girl on her shoulder. The Allison Argent was leaning on her arm, reading a textbook. The girl who was notoriously known for coming to school to smoke on the field, she's the reason the last history teacher quit. Shr TP'd the coach's office and convinced the last principal to switch schools. That girl was reading over Kira's shoulder and making comments about how idiotic the economic act was because it hardly benefitted the middle class. 

"This what you do every free period?" Allison whispers, turning a page while Kira adjusts to the goosebumps on her neck. 

"No, sometimes I read a book. For fun." Allison giggles, pinching her arm before returning back to the textbook. When the bell rings, Kira almost whines. She liked whatever the hell this was just now and couldn't hide her frustration about it being over. Allison bounces up, tying her black hair up and smiling at Kira like she had a joke. 

"So. I came in here originally to ask you on a date because Stiles and Malia begged me to." Allison smirks and Kira swallows over the anxious lump in her throat, hates feeling like a pity date. 

"So Malia told me to come find you and I dragged my ass over here, unwilling because I mean come on who wants to date some random kid. But..." There's a but. 

"But?" 

"I actually like you and you're cuter than I thought you would be and you're overall just not that bad. And I wanna hang out with you." Allison blushes, the red crawling down her neck distractingly. Kira lets the words sink in for a second, revelling in the fact that somebody besides Scott and Malia want to hang with her. 

"Yeah, you don't suck either." Why would she say that? Allison laughs full on, throwing her head back and holding her gut while Kira stares in horror. 

"What are you doing later?" Her hand is now on Kira's shoulder and it's warm, soft and delicate in a way that Kira didn't expect. 

"Nothing, I was going to study with Malia." Malia, the girl of her dreams, the girl she hasn't thought of once since Allison came over. 

"Wanna come over? My dad's making bolognese, it sucks but it's my favorite." Kira nods, too eagerly in her opinion, but Allison just grins and grabs her arm leading the way towards Kira's car. 

 

Having Allison in her passenger seat is way different. She's alive, electric and demanding attention at every turn. She doesn't seem to belong anywhere but fits everywhere. Every breath, every finger thrum throws Kira off her game for a second. Allison asks her questions that seem simple, probably are simple to normal people, but leave Kira thinking hard about her answers. At one point, Allison pulls out her phone, snapping a picture of Kira and muttering about 'stupid older brothers' and 'their stupid worries'. 

"So when did you find out you were gay?" Allison asks after she's done playing air drums, blowing a kiss at Kira and bowing before she speaks. 

"My first slumber party. We all started kissing and the other girls were like 'I didn't like it' and I was just like 'This was fucking great, let's do more!'" Allison's hysterical in the passenger seat and Kira's realizing that she's never told anyone that story, feels oddly at ease either way. She nudges Allison's shoulder before pulling into her driveway and turning off the car. The house is gorgeous, neatly manicured lawn, tan brick outside and huge glass windows all over the front. There's an SUV parked in front of her that looks brand spanking new, makes Kira feel silly in her beat up Hybrid. 

"This is my abode, my father is home so... Don't die." Allison grins before slipping out, grabbing Kira's bag and skipping up the steps. Kira says a silent prayer before following her inside to the most beautifully decorated house she's ever been. She does a quick 360, eyes trying to take in every detail before she stops to look at Allison and is instead met with a greying man with piercing green eyes. 

"Dad.. This is Kira Yukimura. Kira Yukimura this is dad." Allison sounds timid and Kira fumbles to stick her hand out,

"Nice to meet you, dad." She says just as he grabs her hand, firmly shaking it. The whole room stops for a minute, leaving Kira time to try and melt before Allison starts chortling. Kira's fumbling over apologies while Allison's father is grinning like he's too cool to laugh but still finds Kira hilarious. 

"Chris is fine too, although if you prefer dad, I don't mind." Kira smiles, face burning and Allison still laughing in her ear as she drags her up the stairs. 

"I can't believe that just happened to me." She whispers, walking up the steps behind Allison who's still giggling. She drops Kira's arm and walks over to a door down the hall, smiling bashfully and staring at her feet. 

"Admittedly, I was going to take you in here to screw your brains out. But, let's just... Study." She opens her door and walks in, leaving Kira standing in the hallway in pure shock. 

 

They study and when Stiles comes home, Kira convinces him to study with them too. 

"Kira, did you come here after school?" He asks twenty minutes later, throwing an m&m at her when she doesn't look up automatically. 

"Yeah she did, she called Dad dad. It was great." Kira slides down the wall, groaning while Allison and Stiles laugh hysterically. 

"Malia was looking for you but I guess you were here, stealing other people's parents." Kira hums and looks back at her book, trying to remember something that's lingering at the back of her head. She feels something brush her arm and looks up to see Allison crouched down in front of her, mouth so close if she puckered her lips they'd touch. 

"You okay?" She whispers, strategically placing her body in the way of Stiles' view. Kira nods and Allison smiles softly, looking down at her lips before meeting Kira's eyes again. "You can talk you know. We don't bite I promise." 

"I just don't wanna call anyone dad again." That dazzling smile is back and Kira feels like she's going to do something until their dad calls them down for dinner. Stiles hops up, throwing Allison down and grabbing Kira to throw her over his shoulder. Allison's giggling in her room and Kira's trying to find a way to get down without hurting herself or Stiles. It's over soon thankfully when Stiles throws her onto a chair in front of their father, sliding in next to her and smirking. Allison comes in a few seconds later, changed into sweats and her hair piled up in a bun. She kisses her dad's head and sits across from Kira, smiling sweetly and making Kira's stomach turn over. 

"It's bolognese, Kira. Do you eat that?" Chris asks, shoving a forkful into his mouth. Kira smiles nervously, following his footsteps and grinning around the noodles. 

"Now, I do." She mumbles, making Allison giggle. Chris hums, watching Kira destroy her plate. When she finishes, Stiles scoops half of his plate into hers and winks. 

"It's all yours."

After dinner, Allison walks Kira to her car. Holding her hand like they've been dating for years and talking about the Byzantine empire. 

"Can I be honest?" Kira asks, cutting Allison off in the middle of her speech. Allison nods and Kira swallows hard, starts talking before she can change her mind. 

"This was really fun, even though we studied the whole time and that's fi-." Apparently this was the week to spontaneously kiss Kira because Allison was pressing her soft mouth against Kira's, holding her jaw in place gently. Kira's stunned for a second before she kisses back, gingerly putting her hands on Allison's waist and pulling her closer. The kiss is short and sweet and Allison pulls away grinning like she's won a prize. 

"God, it's always nice to kiss a good girl." Allison kisses her forehead before de tangling herself from Kira and running inside, leaving Kira feeling like she'd just been slapped with a stack of money. 

But it wasn't anything like Malia's kisses. 

When she gets in the car, she realizes she left her phone in there for hours. She also remembers she was supposed to talk to Malia right after school and let's the dread settle coolly before picking up her phone. 33 messages in total. 31 from Malia and two from Scott. She's about to reply but the screen goes blank and she pulls out of Allison's yard, going twenty over the speed limit and clutching at her phone anxiously. 

Cause she blew it and she knows it might've been her only chance. 

She pulls into her driveway ten minutes later, abandoning her bag and running inside to put her phone on the charger. She bursts into her room, plugging it in and throwing off her clothes. The lamp switches on and she stops, pants still wrapped around her ankles. 

"Where the hell were you?" Malia asks from her bed, making Kira's heart stop beating. She squeaks and trips over pants leaving her on the floor, half naked in front of a pissed off Malia. 

"There are many questions that need to be answered and where I was is not one of them." Kira mumbles, finally pulling her pants off. 

"We were supposed to talk, but you blew me off. What the hell... Is that lipstick on your face?" She leans over and swipes her thumb over Kira's lip, staring at it before looking back at her, 10 times more pissed off. 

"Allison kissed me." Kira whispers, sitting back and staring at the pattern on her floor. 

"Did you kiss her back?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, I did." Kira meets Malia's eyes and looks back down, she can't handle the intensity she's looking at her with. She hears the bed creak and suddenly Malia's on the floor in front of her. 

"Did you like it?" That's what Malia says but what Kira hears is "Was she better than me?"

"It wasn't awful, I'm not going to lie to you." Malia's hand settles on her thigh and Kira looks up, stomach in knots from the contact. Her thumb starts rubbing circles into her thigh, her other fingers drumming a rhythm into her skin. 

"Did you have fun?" Malia presses down on Kira's thigh, voice gravelly and smooth as sin. 

"We studied the whole time, with her brother in the room. So yes, good friendly fu-ah." Malia's mouth replaces her thumb on Kira's thigh and Kira thinks she felt her heart get up and walk away. 

"Did you get good notes then?" She mumbles, mouth now attached to Kira's hip, hand pushing her to the ground. 

"Yeah, she's actually a geniu- oh my god." Malia smirks against Kira's neck and Kira buries her hands in Malia's hair. Malia pulls away, lining herself up directly on top of Kira and grinning. It doesn't reach her eyes and Kira feels her stomach bottom out, detangles her hands from Malia's hair to put them on her face. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Malia whispers, leaning on her arm so she can sprawl her hand out across Kira's stomach. 

"It was nice but it wasn't being with you nice." She runs her hands up Malia's side and grins when Malia blushes. 

"What's 'being with me' nice?"

"Being with you nice is, fireworks and puppies and with a live orchestra covering One Direction playing in the background and roses falling from the sky." Malia laughs, pressing her lips to Kira's and setting off those fireworks. 

 

“I don't know how I feel about you kissing Allison if I’m being honest.” Malia says tentatively a couple hours later, her head on Kira’s stomach and her hand over Kira’s heart. They didn't really bother getting dressed after, feeling too much like jelly to do anything more than get on the bed. 

“I don't know how I feel about you dating Stiles, if I'm being honest.” Kira's heart is in her throat and she has half a mind to start running away when Malia presses a soft kiss to her belly.

“If you’d bothered to meet me tonight you’d know that I called it off with him set him up with Scott and..-”

“I'm so sorry, I just.. Allison ambushed me in the library and I did like spending tim-”

“AND..” Kira slams her mouth shut and Malia sits up, brings her hand to Kira's face. Staring at her like she hung the stars just for them. “And I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend.” It's quiet, the lamp making Malia's face look softer, the adoration in her eyes making Kira wanna melt. 

She's always been a crier. 

Malia wipes the tears from her eyes with a smirk, kissing both of her eyelids and sighing. 

“You can say no, you'll still be my best friend.” She sounds sad and Kira can't help but push out a few more tears. 

“If you think I’m gonna say no, you're dumber than me and I'm _crying_ cause you're lookin at me.” Malia laughs, straddling Kira and letting the sheet slip from her shoulders. 

“You know that I already knew how to kiss right?” She murmurs, running her thumb under Kira’s lip. 

“After tonight, I sorta figured it out.” Malia rolls her eyes, kissing Kira's nose before settling on her lips and Kira doesn't know if she'll ever get used to the fireworks. 

Autumns in Beacon Hills were the best, especially when Kira got to kiss the best thing about Beacon Hills.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash :)


End file.
